


Best boyfriend in the world

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Chunk is the best, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Chunk finds Benny working alone at night and decides to coax him into bed.(...) The smaller man rubbed his eyes tiredly to which Chunk squeezed Benny´s shoulder sympathetically, the fabric felt smooth under his fingers. “You´re overworking yourself. C´mon, the case is closed, Bull will understand it if you call it a night.”  His hands began to massage the tremors out of Benny´s shoulder to which the lawyer responded with a long sigh, dropping his pen on the table with a soft ´clink´. (...)





	Best boyfriend in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So, I recently started watching Bull (I´m 8 episodes in yay!) and noticed there´s a big lack of any kinds of fanfics, so I decided to take matters into my own hand. If anyone has prompts (can be pairing related or TAC team family dynamics) you can write it to me here or on tumblr (same name as here)!!! 
> 
> Also, I´m not a native speaker so sorry for any kind of mistakes.

“Hey, I got you something.” Chunk announced cheerfully as he carefully set the streaming cup down next to Benny. The smaller man looked up and thanked him with a quick nod before he returned to his paperwork. The stylist frowned as he took in the state of the lawyer. Benny had dark bags under his eyes and his hair, which he usually wore flawless to work, looked dishevelled. “Benny, it´s quite late, maybe you should consider taking a break.” Benny shook his head without looking up from his writings. “I can´t. Bull wants these papers as soon as possible.” 

The smaller man rubbed his eyes tiredly to which Chunk squeezed Benny´s shoulder sympathetically, the fabric felt smooth under his fingers. “You´re overworking yourself. C´mon, the case is closed, Bull will understand it if you call it a night.” His hands began to massage the tremors out of Benny´s shoulder to which the lawyer responded with a long sigh, dropping his pen on the table with a soft ´clink´.

“Chunk!” Benny scolded, half hearted, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. “We´re at work! “ Although the rest of TAC knew about their relationship and didn´t minded, Benny preferred to show little to no PDA at work, wanting to keep up his professionalism. Chunk, having none of it, kissed the lawyers cheek.

“Everyone has gone home by now.” Benny´s brown eyes shot open as he blinked in confusion. “How late is it?” Chunk checked his watch. “It´s already past 2 in the morning.”

“Oh” 

The stylist stopped his constant ministrations for a moment to turn the smaller man´s swivel chair around so that he was facing him. He then got on his knees in front of Benny and began to unbutton the dark haired man´s shirt. “Oh! Okay, a bit impatient, are we?” Chunk smiled looking towards the ground. “Sorry.” They shared an open mouthed kiss, tongues battling for dominance, soon Chunk started to take the lead. “No please, I like it.” Benny said in between kisses.

They continued to kiss each other; Chunk had already unbuttoned half of Benny´s shirt when the smaller man stifled a yawn. “We should go home.” The stylist decided. 

“Probably.” Benny replied. Chunk got up and hastily grabbed their coats on his way towards the elevator before draping the dark wool coat over Benny´s shoulder. “Thanks” The lawyer replied with a smile. “Oh please no need to thank me.” The smaller man leaned onto the stylists shoulder. “I will.” He hid another yawn behind his hand. “...Tomorrow...”

“Really?” Chunk asked playfully. “Mhm, only the best for the best boyfriend in the world.”


End file.
